Worship
by Sakikox3
Summary: England satisfies his cravings and has a good time while doing it. USUK. Yaoi.


**Summary: **England satisfies his cravings and has a good time doing it.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Blowjob, Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

America was pushed onto the armchair by England, who seemed to look at him like he was a piece of meat. He gulped as he noticed the wild look in his eyes, captivating him by its intensity.

England pressed upon him like an animal in heat and kissed him almost desperately, his mouth open and his tongue urging the American to reciprocate his advances. America complied, granting access to the wandering tongue, commencing a battle for dominance.

The Briton abruptly withdrew from the kiss, both of them slightly panting, and his body slunk downwards until he was faced with the American's crotch. He gave a quick glance up towards his lover's face and caught his heated stare.

With his legs spread, America looked down at the Englishman settled between them, his eyes gleaming through his glasses. He gripped the arms of his chairs trying to restrain himself as England nuzzled his cheeks on the heated and growing bulge in his pants.

He slowly palmed America's crotch, pressing kisses where he could as the American moaned shakily. His hand stopped, causing the American to open his eyes which he had closed sometime while he was being pleasured.

"Remove your belt for me, love. " The Briton spoke, his voice dripping like melting chocolate. He looked up at his lover through his lashes and waited for him to fulfill his request.

America fumbled with his belt, eager to remove it and continue with the action. At last, he unbuckled the offending object and started to unzip himself when England's hand atop of his stopped him.

"I believe that… I'll have that pleasure." The Englishman whispered huskily and caught the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. America's face looked _so_ aroused as he panted and his cock strained against his boxers.

England slowly pulled down the boxers, freeing the American's hardened length. The cock twitched and pre-cum leaked from its tip. He licked his lips in anticipation, casting admiring glances at the magnificent length.

He leaned in and his tongue darted out, catching drops of pre-cum, before sliding it along the length, savoring the salty, almost bitter taste that was uniquely America.

America closed his eyes and moaned as England's tongue caressed his erection almost reverently. He gently planted kisses on his ball sack, and then proceeded to drag his lips up the hard shaft until he encountered the head, slowly taking it in his mouth.

He gasped with pleasure. "D-Don't tease…" He pleaded, his body trembling and sweaty. England drew back and shifted his eyes to look at his lover's reactions and America looked down at him.

His gaze met England's and he shuddered at the devotion he saw present in his eyes. "I'm going to make you incoherent with pleasure, until all you think of is me." He murmured softly and dipped his head once more, engulfing the erection with his mouth.

America threw his head back as he moaned from the pleasurable sensations that he received from his long-time lover. His hand clenched and gripped England's hair as the Briton bobbed his head, massaging the shaft with his mouth.

England moaned, sending vibrations through the engorged member and heat pooled in the American's stomach, causing a familiar tightening feeling.

"A-Ah, just like that- _Haaah…_" He breathed out, bucking his hips as England swallowed him effortlessly without gagging. A hand cupped the American's balls and started playing with them, heightening the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

The Briton kept a steady gaze on his lover, noting that by the looks of it, he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted- no, _needed_ that hot cum on his face and in his mouth. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was addicted to it.

"I-I'm close…!" He exclaimed, sweat dripping down his face, making him look even more attractive.

The Englishman pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand and he squeezed the length, as if he were milking it.

"Cum for me, _Alfred_." He commanded with a sultry look, eager for his lover to ejaculate.

"Fuck, Eng- _Arthur!_" America yelled as he came, his cum spurting, coating England's face with it and some getting into his open mouth.

He showed America the cum in his mouth before swallowing it and proceeded to clean the limp member with his tongue. He was cut off from his ministrations as America pulled him off and to eye-level.

"Lemme clean that up for you." Before England could protest, the American licked off the cum sticking to the Briton's face and kissed him.

Understanding his intentions, England opened his mouth to America and tasted the fluids on his tongue. He invited the American's tongue into his own mouth and mingled with it. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"What was up with that, dude?" America asked his lover. "You don't usually do this, so why now?"

England blushed, glaring at him. "I-It's not like I did it for you-! I just felt like it…"

"HAHAHA, dude, just listen to yourself! Are you getting senile in your old age or something?" America taunted, knowing that he wouldn't take it to heart.

"…Bloody git…" He muttered. "See if I ever do that for you again!" He walked away to take care of his own 'little' problem.

"What? NO! C'MON DUDE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" America whined after him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's my first time writing USUK and a blowjob in one go. Not that I ever wrote both separately... Perhaps it'll be better next time.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
